


Please and Thank you

by pearjuiceindenmark



Series: Haikyuu Captains & You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, I have a thing for haikyuu captains, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearjuiceindenmark/pseuds/pearjuiceindenmark
Summary: Shiratorizawa does not have a manager, so you step up and end up developing a crush on the team's captain. Again, this is self-indulgent, I am in love with Ushijima. Sorry :)
Series: Haikyuu Captains & You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018671
Kudos: 3





	Please and Thank you

Your eyes were everywhere as you walked through the large gym. The boys that were “cleaning” stood in a group, talked loudly and stole a few glances at you. The assistant coach was very kind and showed you every corner of the gym. The coach, who you had heard was rather strict and always had a scowl on his face, was out sick (you were kind of glad about this). 

“Why don’t we go say hello to the team?”

You simply nodded, your mouth clamped shut out of nervousness. What if they were mean? Did you remember to put deodorant on? When’s the last time you brushed your teeth? Better not smile. What if they had an old manager that was incredible and you just could never live up to that expectation and they resented you for it?

“Aren’t you boys supposed to be putting stuff away and mopping?”

The boys turned and went to start on their tasks.

“Wait. Before you clean up, I want you to meet y/n. Make sure to welcome her.”

The boys collectively bowed and said, “Welcome. We are grateful to have you here.”

You finally spoke for the first time, “Thanks, it’s great to be here. I promise to do my best.”

Your nervousness faded away at how receptive and welcoming they all were. You could kind of tell who someone was by looking at them, but there was one guy you just couldn’t get a read on. He had a stoic face, and did not speak often, unless he was spoken to. He had a number one on his jersey, which was usually the captain’s, but you found it hard to believe this guy was the captain. You later learned his name (Wakatoshi Ushijima) at the fifth practice.

-

After you had been to a few practices (you were surprised at how much and often they were, these boys were dedicated) you started to warm up to some of the team members. Though he was a third year, Eita Semi was not on the court that much because Shirabu (second year) had taken his place as the setter. You struck up a friendship with Semi, and encouraged him while he practiced his serves and sets. You also talked briefly with Tsutomu Goshiki (first year) who swore up and down that he was going to be the ace. He seemed to be the target of many of his teammates’ jokes, unfortunately, most of them being about his hair (he had a bowl cut) or his enthusiastic manner. You thought his hair was cute. 

It wasn’t until the fifth practice that you talked to some other third years, Satori Tendou and Wakatoshi Ushijima (Ushiwaka for short, or as Tendou said, Wakatoshi-kun). You had watched them interact in previous practices, Tendou had often initiated the conversation, babbling on about who knows what, and Ushijima listening with little to no expression, giving short responses. You thought their friendship was an odd dynamic, but interesting nonetheless. 

“Hey! Y/n, right? Could you tell the coach that me and Wakatoshi-kun are staying late tonight, please?”

Tendou smiled almost too widely, waiting for your response.

“Sure. Anything else you’d like me to relay?”

You started to turn around, but a deep voice stopped you right in your tracks. 

“We need more water.”

“Wakatoshi-kun, you’re always so blunt. Where are your manners? You need to say please and thank you to pretty girls like y/n.”

“Sorry. Please get us some more water.”

You felt a blush creep up your skin at their words, and before they could notice, you started walking away.

“Sure thing. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

You heard Tendou talking again, but you didn’t bother to listen this time. The only thing in your mind was Ushijima’s quiet, deep voice, and his piercing gaze that never faltered while he talked to you. You hadn’t really noticed before, but Ushijima was incredibly attractive. You thought yourself crazy for thinking about this stuff while you were filling up their water bottles, but you couldn’t help it. You filled the last one up, and were about to step back into the gym until you felt a tap on your shoulder. 

“Y/n? Are you okay? I tried calling your name out like five times and you didn’t respond.”

You sighed in relief to see blonde hair with dark tips.

“Yes, Semi, I’m okay. Just tired.”

“Well, make sure you’re sleeping and drinking enough water. Wouldn’t want you getting sick on us. Anyway, I’m headed home. Do you want to walk with me?” 

“I think I’m going to stay a bit longer, thanks though. Have a good evening, Semi. Make sure you don’t stay up too late.”

“I’m not the tired one here. Goodnight y/n.” 

He jogged off and you spun around into the gym and found yourself chest to chest (more like chest to face, because he’s so tall) with Ushijima. 

You dropped the water bottles upon bumping into him, tripping yourself as well. You started falling backwards, but you felt large arms swoop around your back, pulling you back up and into Ushijima’s arms. He released you and you stood there, blushing fervently. 

“Please do be careful. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

He still had no expression on his face, but his tone suggested he wasn’t upset at the interaction. You still stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds, before realizing you should say something back. 

“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were right there.”

He grabbed the water off the ground, and said, “Thanks for the water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovlies. Hope you're enjoying my horrendous writing. Stay tuned for the next chapter within the next few days!


End file.
